Hard mode
Hard Mode is a game mode that presents each mission and explorable area on a harder difficulty. A player must complete a campaign on normal mode before they can play it on hard mode. Hard mode exists for all PvE game content except for pre-Searing Ascalon. While in hard mode, players earn 50% more experience points.Witch dosen't make any since ,beacause most players don't need any more experience due to being lvl20. Completing missions (with all bonus objectives) contributes to the Guardian title track. A player who completes all the missions of a campaign on hard mode is awarded the "Guardian of " title, where is one of Tyria, Cantha, or Elona, depending upon the campaign. Completely clearing explorable areas of all hostile creatures contributes to the Vanquisher title track. If all members of a party are at 60% death penalty and the party is wiped, it is returned to the last visited outpost instead of being resurrected at the nearest shrine. Accessibility To access hard mode, a player must first complete the final mission of a campaign normally. As long as one character on an account has completed a campaign, all level 20 characters on that account will gain access to hard mode for that campaign. Hard mode is toggled by two buttons above the party display in an outpost; the Normal Mode button is standard mission emblem, and the Hard Mode button is a stylized red helm. In order to unlock hard mode for a given campaign, a player must log in at least once with a character who has completed that campaign in normal mode. Monsters from Sunqua Vale]] All hostile monsters in missions and explorable areas are significantly harder in hard mode. * Level and attribute rank: Their levels are all increased to be appropriately challenging for a group of level 20 players, usually between 22 and 30 depending on their original level and the size of the group allowed in the area. Monster attributes appear to be at least 20 in some cases, though hard ranges and caps have not been fully researched yet. * Speed: Monsters' attack speed, movement speed, skill casting speed, and skill recharge rate have all increased by 33-50% faster, recharge skills 33-50% faster, move 33-50% faster, and cast 33-50% faster. * Skill bar: Most normal enemies that did not have an elite skill in normal mode have one in hard mode. However, bosses that did not have an elite originally still do not have one, so no skills can be captured early in hard mode. * AI:: Monsters flee from repeated AOE damage earlier than in normal mode. The Vanquisher page has number of foes per zone. Quests Quests can be completed in Hard Mode, however any creatures or bosses spawned by the quest will be of a level appropriate to Hard Mode, and not their normal (lower) level. Items Drops from all areas correspond to a level 20 party, including max damage weapons and high quality upgrades. Both rare and uncommon items drop more often in hard mode. However, area- or monster-specific loot, like Globs of Ectoplasm, still only drop where they do in normal mode. There are certain items which only drop in hard mode: *Lockpicks are similar to keys. A lockpick is required to open a locked chest in hard mode, but can be used on any chest in normal mode too. They have a small chance of not being consumed on use -- this chance is modified by your character's level and progress on the Lucky and Treasure Hunter title tracks. These items can also be purchased from merchants for 1.5 , even if your character cannot access hard mode. *Skill Tomes allow your character learn skills that have been already unlocked on your account. The Elite Tome allows a character to learn elite skills and the Non-Elite Tome allows a character to learn non-elite skills. Skill tomes are profession-specific and are not available from merchants. Note that using a skill tome does not consume a skill point, making them an attractive option for lower level or new characters who may not have accumulated many skill points yet. *Passage Scrolls can be used to enter the Underworld or the Fissure of Woe without paying the entry fee. They must be used in the typical entry points for these locations. These scrolls can be used even if the character's region does not have the Favor of the Gods. Note that only the Underworld and Fissure of Woe scrolls are dropped in Hard Mode- the Factions Elite Mission scrolls are unrelated and obtained through NPCs. External links *Guildwars.com page on Hard Mode *03/20 Gaile Gray:[Dev Update Hard Mode and Sunspear & Lightbringer Titles]